Raimu Ibuki
is the Lieutenant of the 12th Division, and a veteran researcher of the S.R.D.I.. He formally served as Corps Commander of the Interrogation Branch of Onmitsukidō, and 4th Seat of the 2nd Division. Appearance Raimu has a generally unhealthy and unkempt appearance. His hair is choppy and asymmetrical, falling into his face and staying in a state of perpetual bed-head. His periwinkle eyes are deep-set and have extraordinarily heavy undereye bags, and his pupils are almost always heavily dilated due to being under the influence of Mayuri’s drugs. It is a sign of danger when they are not dilated, and he should be avoided if one encounters this. He is underweight due to the side effects of the drugs he takes and his tendency to undereat and is frequently covered from head to toe in bandages from Mayuri’s experiments and his own masochistic, self-destructive inclinations. He wears a jinbei pajama shirt instead of the traditional shihakusho due to his laziness and desire for comfort, and an obi sash in strong contrast (in which he keeps his Zanpakutō tucked into a special holster). He wears pink, worn in flip flops when he remembers to wear shoes. His nails are painted black, which (alongside his obi sash tying) is a duty he requests of Nemu regularly. His shihakusho is normally covered by the S.R.D.I. standard lab coat. 110 years ago, Raimu's hair was longer and more uniform in length, and he wore the normal shihakusho top and went barefoot. As a member of the 2nd Division, Raimu's hair was even longer, and he wore a traditional wide white obi, fastened with a gold chord. Personality Raimu is a man whose eccentricity is seen in everything he does, be it his leisurely attitude towards most tasks and issues, childish pranks and humor, or twisted interest in the research of one’s psyche and its limits. His speech and actions would imply he is someone who acts impulsively or without thinking, but his greatest strength is in his ability to read people and improvise by thinking quickly; meaning that his crass, careless attitude is one that is fully intentional and that he simply doesn’t care about the consequences of his actions. Despite his actions being entirely intentional, he apologizes and self-flagellates until he is forgiven. A core foundation of his personality is his masochism, and in his pursuit of pain and punishment for his actions. While usually played for laughs, this trait can be a useful strategy and strength in a battle. He is also known to be sadistic, as he very much enjoyed his position as corps commander of the Onmitsukidō’s Interrogation Branch, being responsible for the torture of both guilty and innocent souls alike with great pleasure. He is very much perverse in more ways than one: in his depravity, his unorthodoxy, and by flirting with men and using sexual innuendos gratuitously. All of this has earned him the description of “creepy” by most members of the Gotei 13. Being first and foremost incredibly lazy, Raimu can often be found shirking his duties or passing them off to others through mind tricks, bribing, or begging. He loves to learn and read about subjects that pique his interest, and despite being a part of the S.R.D.I. he frequently skimps out of doing any actual development in favour of running and maintaining countless ongoing experiments, reading, or sneaking around the Seireitei. If he starts a fight, he is sure to not finish it, and feels no shame in running away if he's decided he's gotten bored or had enough. He doesn't hold grudges, and is extremely quick to forgive (and forget), even for major slights. This laid back nature can make him easy to get along with if one can overlook his many quirks. Taking things seriously is far from one of his goals, and he in fact states that he goes out of his way to make most things into a joke. Raimu is mischievous and always scheming; he goes into every interaction running through his assessment of others. A large part of his intellect lies in emotional intelligence, he is able to make assessments on a person's entire character to a self proclaimed 94 percent accuracy rate. He can read people's intentions like a book, and has learned to use this to his advantage in manipulation and subterfuge. An activity that holds his attention is the playing of mind games, usually with no malicious intent in mind and solely, as he would say, "for fun" using those around him like “dolls”. The other part of his intelligence lies in his ability to think on his feet and improvise in contrast to his muses-- however if he does make contingency plans for the occasion his improvisation goes awry. These traits frequently work in tandem for him to play “pranks” on people, however Raimu’s idea of a prank is much more sinister and dangerous than the average person’s. A prank from Raimu may be along the lines of gaslighting a friend or peer to the point of doubting their sanity and only stopping when they’re at their breaking point rather than one’s typical knee-slapper… though genuinely childish, immature jokes or pranks are also to be expected. Childishness is a large part of Raimu's character. He speaks in a very childlike way using a tilted tone of voice, using "-chan" or even "-tan" honorifics while speaking to anyone below Captain rank, referring to those whose lives he meddles in and test subjects as "dolls" or "toys", calling things (especially things that are contradictory, such as his Captain or cadavers) "cute", and giggling like a schoolgirl. His Zanpakutō is adorned with charms, much to Eminedori's chagrin. This laid-back, good-humoured persona is an effective front to conceal his underlying cunning and sometimes sinister nature. He is able to present himself as harmless or even stupid, made even more obvious by his constantly being dazed by being under the influence of drugs. Another one of the largest parts of Raimu’s personality is his sadomasochism. Most obvious is his masochism, which displays itself in a large majority of his everyday interactions. If he makes a mistake or knows he’s upset someone he will give them permission to “punish” him however they see fit, or he will begin punishing himself (by hitting his head on walls, punching himself, tightening his choker, etc.) until he is “forgiven”. He allows and encourages any cruel and unusual experiments his Captain may wish to conduct on him, and seems to essentially worship Mayuri. Given Raimu’s history with the Interrogation Unit, his enjoyment of his role in the cruel experiments of the S.R.D.I., and the nefarious psychological experimentation he does on those around him, it can be said he’s also fairly sadistic. Without the effects of his medication, Raimu reverts back to being truly unhinged and dangerous. He is paranoid and overtaken by his sadism, also suffering from severe hallucinations. His reiatsu returns in full force, and as it has been kept in control by medication consistently for so long he struggles to control his spiritual pressure. In moments Raimu knows he must truly fight, he refrains from his medication but enlists the help of stronger ally who will be able to bring him down by force to make sure he doesn't completely lose control. History Plot TBD Powers & Abilities Shunpo Expert: As a former Onmitsukidō unit commander, Raimu has exceptional skill in Shunpo and is well-versed in its various techniques. He uses his speed to avoid having to exchange blows with his opponents until he has thoroughly studied and mastered their fighting styles and strategies. Kidō Expert: Raimu is an expert in the use of Hadō and Bakudō spells. He can silently, and without warning, use low and mid-level Kidō to great effect. High Spiritual Power: As a captain class member of the Gotei 13, Raimu boasts a high level of spiritual energy. Though is it heavily suppressed by the drugs administered by Kurotsuchi, in his dissociative episode 200 years ago his spiritual pressure was strong enough to create a shockwave that brought those around him to their knees and was felt by Central 46. His spiritual energy is pink. *'Masterful Reiatsu Control': As former high-ranking member of the Onmitsukidō, Raimu is adept at fine-control of his spiritual energy, and is quite skilled in hiding his reiatsu, able to remain unnoticed by both allies and enemies. Genius Intellect *'Expert Scientist & Inventor' *'Master Strategist & Tactician': A staple of Raimu's being is his ability to create strategies and researching the strategies of others. In battle, he typically avoids actual combat for the first half of a fight in order to memorize his opponent's strategy. He is the type to use his environment to his advantage, or use his opponent's own strategy against them. Outside of battle, Raimu is come to for strategic advice, and is also a living encyclopedia of battle stories both ancient and modern. Enhanced Speed Enhanced Agility Enhanced Durability: Due to his masochism and experimenting from Mayuri, Raimu is extremely durable in battle. If a wound is inflicted upon him, he may take drastic measures to clear his head by pressing on it harshly to experience more pain. While this fills him with euphoria and clears his head, it is also dangerous and pushes him further toward instability and causes him to lose blood faster. Master Assassin Hakuda Combatant: As a former commander of the Interrogation Branch of the Onmitsukidō, Raimu once boasted a powerful handle of Hakuda. His skills are rusty, and his lifestyle has made him physically weak, but he can still handle himself in a hand-to-hand confrontation. Zanpakutō : Eminedori is an extremely fickle Zanpakutō, and leaves those crossing blades with Raimu with an unsettling sensation, as though the Zanpakutō is crying out in agony. It takes the form of a pink katana with golden accenting with charms hanging from the bottom entirely for aesthetic purposes. *'Shikai': Eminedori's Shikai command is . Its Shikai takes the form of a takes the form of a Jitte with pink bright points across the shaft, a pink handle, and a red chord tied to the hilt. The lights along the shaft of the Jitte become brighter the longer it is in Shikai form, and are the same colour as his spiritual energy. :Shikai Special Ability: Once released, a sense of dread floods the battlefield. The longer one is exposed to a released Eminedori, the stronger the sensation becomes. With every hit Raimu lands to pinpoints in the nervous system, the more his opponent is stripped of their sense of reality causing auditory or visual hallucinations and an agitated attitude. :*TBD *'Bankai': Eminedori takes the form similar to a Nuribotoke, a giant, pitch black, mutilated animated corpse with dangling eyeballs. Eminedori is referred to as an Onryō, however, and is said to be a vengeful spirit who carries the sins committed against Raimu with her. :Bankai Special Ability: Anyone caught within a 50 meter radius is overcome with a dissociative feeling, which increases in severity as time goes on. Eminedori crawls slowly towards the enemy, and if one is caught in her grip, they are overcome with hysteria, and are unable to escape as she pulls them towards her. If one is unable to escape her, Eminedori will violently consume her victim while laughing hysterically. It is said that one touch from Eminedori is enough to drive a man to the brink of insanity, never to be the same again. Trivia *He can go a long time without eating before he feels hunger, and even then he puts it off unless he really has the time. This may be in part to his suppressed Reiryoku, though can also be attributed to his tendency to get caught up in whatever he’s doing. *His favourite food is gummies. He generally prefers junk food over anything of substance. *There are many secret files full of information on those he snoops on. This intel can range from basic everyday observations to deep, dark secrets that could be used for blackmail, if need be. He can also remember most of these things, and brings them up in casual conversation on occasion. *The circle ring lighting on his dilated pupils is supposed to create the illusion of hypnotic eyes. *Alcohol is an absolute “no” from him. It interacts poorly with his medication, and he simply prefers the high he gets from the drugs he’s normally on over being drunk. *Free samples of drugs can be asked for, no problem! He’ll hand them out like candy, if asked… and offers them as though he’s doing a favour. *He really, genuinely loves the smell of antiseptic. *His personal hygiene is surprisingly high maintenance, he scrubs himself pretty aggressively and sometimes bathes twice a day (or more). He smells like lavender and Ylang Ylang, though this is usually covered by chemical or smoke smells. Quotes *TBD Navigation Category:OCs Category:Shinigami Category:12th Division